resolution
by putyourdukesup
Summary: one shot with peter hale giving jackson horrible hallucinations.


He would think about her as he saw the flickering lights ignite an otherwise darkened street, lights peeking into his room with more curiosity than worth. He would think of her when his mother would ask him to get something off of the top shelf for her, her short and somewhat stout body unable to hoist her hands up just a couple inches to reach the sugar. He would think about her nonstop and without realizing it, before shaking her vibrant sanguine hair and tender smile from his azure eyes and twitching his nose to rid the soothing scent of a light perfume that she would rub against her neck and wrists affectionately. Now, Jackson had no choice but to embrace the simple commodities that Lydia had implanted in his head, finding that if he concentrated on them long enough whenever he felt his skin burning, the sensations would fade away and he would just be left with the physical transformation which he found always faded over time. Though it wasn't an ideal way to control himself, to stop himself from waking in blood, Lydia suggested the method and there wasn't a way that he was going to turn down a sure thing and the chance to think of her without any protruding guilt.

She had asked him to attend her party, the slight wind from the northern California air kissing her hair and scattering it in every which direction, supplying her with a haphazard look. Jackson couldn't help but stare at her, his throat tightening as if he were a prepubescent boy, overcome with the joy of a girl even taking in his _existence_, let alone seeing any potential in him. All Jackson could do was nod at her, his fingers twitching as they hung down by his side, grasping at his jeans just lightly, pulling the fabric between his fingers to keep himself at bay. He had only reacted in this way when they were just a year or two younger and she had given him a smile in English class and a jerk of her head, signaling for him to sit by her. He had glanced down, eyes still blinking in a hurried rush as he pressed his thumbs to each of his corresponding fingers and as he glanced up, Lydia was walking from him, hips sashaying without seduction but, rather power and control. Jackson had always envied her, everything coming so simple to her without really any work or general maintenance to keep herself on top. With a crinkle of his nose, Jackson turned away from her, hands sliding into his pockets.

A taunt reflection stare him in the face, palms down against a bleak countertop and eyes bright with intensity as he searched his own face. His face seemed to have aged slightly, the constant worry and rage sneaking through his pores and setting off landmines against his skin, setting off at a collective time. Jackson swallowed, pulling away as his fingers twitched again, a painful stab at the tip of his fingers and he stepped away, realizing the danger there was in going to the party. It was as if the town was lined up in an old house, their faces all distinctive, a quirk in an eyebrow here and a sly smirk there. They were all trying to point out the killer in the mob of them, fingers pointing in the wrong direction with three fingers pointing back at them to see who would slide along the corridors later in the night, paralyzing them all with a slash of venom. He was the killer in the mob, walking amongst the living and sorting them person by person. Jackson shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and allowing her scent to entice him completely and for her dazzling smile to cover his imagination's eye, her laughter even reaching to his ears.

"This is a conversation I can't have tonight." Jackson had told his best friend, a scowl coming over his lips as he heard a discontent sigh on the other end of the line. "I know, Danny. Come to Lydia's party tonight." There didn't seem to be room for Danny's counter argument, his thumb pressing against the screen of the phone, effectively ending the call as his head rested against the steering wheel, tongue clicking in his mouth as means to calm himself. The wind was howling outside, in a sense of an ominous warning, trying to guide the visitors away from the mansion but, it seemed to have the opposite effect, almost taunting those that were scared, inviting and enticing them inside. Grasping a small, satin box, Jackson slid out of the car, his eyelids closing over hazy blue eyes as he pressed his index finger against his temple, trying to keep the rumbling headache that was threatening to take his entire body by storm at bay. Against his better judgment, Jackson had kept the flask of whiskey under his bed, confined in a shoe box that held narcotics and alcohol of all kinds for the particularly hard nights. He gave his head a hefty shake, the crunch of the gravel under his feet sounding off in his head over all else.

Before he could stop himself, he was in the foyer of the house, an indescribable feeling splashing all over him like the waves at the beach, leaving sand between his toes and water in his eyes and nose. Jackson blinked, his actions seemingly delayed as the room changed around him, the walls meshing from a near black wood to a reddish color, lightening the room and making it all the more approachable. He swallowed, looking around and noticing things that weren't there before; the pictures on the wall of a little redheaded girl, a large smile acting like a veil over her features, overshadowing and taking over her eyes, cheeks and even her cute little button nose. Jackson moved in closer, body warming up to near scorching temperatures as he looked at the small girl, a small spiral of red hair landing in her eyes, looking like a bouncing spiral. She was beautiful, displaying the features of people that he's seen in his life but, couldn't place them at that exact moment. There was a tug at his heartstrings, something attempting to grasp his attention and pull him closer. He didn't look down, putting his finger to his lips and pinching the skin lightly.

"Up." Someone whimpered next to him, voice so small that it barely caught the attention of his otherwise keen ears. Jackson glanced down, eyes widening as the same girl from the picture looked up at him, eyes wide and the same smile plastered on her lips. She held her arms out, hands making a grasping motion that Jackson couldn't begin to react to. "I…um." He stumbled, staring at the girl with wide eyes of his own. But, the girl seemed to wait for nothing, clinging on to his leg and climbing upwards until he was forced to wrap his arm around her to prevent her from a fall to the floor that would have been long for someone as small as her. She grinned wide and wrapped her around Jackson's neck, his body lacking the functions to properly react. "Love you, daddy." She seemed to whisper, putting her face into his neck as his eyes began to drift in and out of focus, the scenery catching his attention and then throwing him for a loop. Daddy, the little girl had called him daddy, displaying a large amount of affection and if he lacked any less composure, Jackson was sure that he'd have passed out, slipping out of consciousness.

The small girl pointed into the hallway, resting her head against his shoulder as he felt a smile sneak and slide against his lips. "Mommy wants you. She's in there and don't tell her but, she looks like she swallowed the entire Andromeda Galaxy." She stumbled over the large words, a faint blush creeping to the tips of her cheeks as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Jackson fully allowed the smile to take shape on his lips, pulling the girl slightly closer to him as he noted how comfortable the action felt. He walked, shoes clicking against the hardwood flooring and the girl humming a song in his ear, bursting into soft, contagious giggles along the way. Finally, he pressed into what he assumed to be the living room, a back turned to him with cascading waves of red caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow. Climbing down from his arms, the girl left an empty space in his arms, his skin cold and unfamiliar with being so empty. Jackson swallowed, looking down as he pushed his hands into his pockets and heard a slight exchange between the girl and the woman in the room, the girl stumbling over another word that was perhaps too large for her and the woman kissing her faintly on her forehead. As if on cue, the woman turned around and Jackson looked up, a breath hitched in the back of his throat. She was beautiful.

"Shi-" But he caught himself, glancing down at the girl before staring at the woman, large with pregnancy and kind eyes. "Lydia." He whispered, stepping forward and shaking his head, finding that the majority of what he wanted to say and needed to say was stuck in his throat almost in a traffic jam situation, all wanting to surface at once. "You look so beautiful." Jackson managed to say, looking at her stomach and feeling himself smile even larger. "You're glowing." He never thought that to be true when people said that a pregnant woman had a glow about them, radiating them and sticking them on a pedestal but; Lydia was glowing from head to toe and she was almost too bright to even lay eyes on. He took a shaky breath and a step towards her, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her stomach, overtop of thin fabric. He wasn't sure where he was, what he was seeing or wasn't even sure what mattered but, he wouldn't mind staying in such a reality with a family. He pressed his forehead to her stomach before standing up, the little girl clicking her toes impatiently. Lydia uttered her name and Jackson shook his head. _Rosaline; _the name that his deceased mother carried with her to her grave.

"Mommy said you used to be really sick but, you got better because of some medicine. Find it soon, Daddy." Rosaline spoke, folding her left hand over her right as she backed into a couch. The room grew dark and the wind began to howl like it had been outside, windows blasting in and lightening striking dangerously close to the home. A man stood behind the girl, body charred but, still smirking devilishly before kneeling down and putting a hand on Rosaline's mouth to cease her screaming. "Too bad you missed your chance." The man taunted, pulling the girl away and letting the room unravel itself, finding his back against the wall and his breathing deep. Jackson wanted to scream, curse and throw everything against the walls, breaking them down to show the world how truly awful he felt. He brought his knees to the chest and let his fingers dig into sensitive skin through the fabric of his pants. He felt a small dribble of blood cool on his skin and he groaned. For a moment, he was happy. For a moment, he was content. Everything he wanted had been taken away from him before he was even conscious minded enough to realize it and nothing stung worse; not even when the scales would flash against his skin or when the nails would protrude from his skin. The little girl was gone, the girl he loved was gone and any hope was gone.


End file.
